


【犬雉】计较

by az11192



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az11192/pseuds/az11192
Summary: 中将萨卡斯基x流浪汉库赞年下，年龄操作，犬雉二设有，捏造有，话多联动隔壁雉犬–较劲ooc属于我大概1w1
Relationships: Akainu | Sakazuki/Aokiji | Kuzan
Kudos: 4





	【犬雉】计较

中将萨卡斯基x流浪库赞  
重复警告:年下，年龄操作，犬雉  
二设有，捏造有，话多  
是平行世界关系  
联动隔壁雉犬–较劲  
ooc属于我  
大概1w1  
碎碎念丢在最后  
  
  
  
“阿拉拉…哪里不对呢…”库赞背着单肩包站在院门前，隔着帽子挠了挠脑袋。这和记忆中的不太一样，他想了想靠着墙壁下蹲坐在地上，打算先静观其变。  
这不太像他印象里的海军本部…太年轻了，顶上之战对本部建筑物造成的巨大破坏恍若梦一场。  
本部是被能力者入侵了吗，还是假象？  
而萨卡斯基又在自家门口“捡”到了库赞。  
返航报告完的萨卡斯基远远就看到自家门口盘腿靠在墙角的身影，“库赞，你怎么不进…你？！”萨卡斯基几乎是下意识捏住元素化的拳头停在原地，可空气里惯常的气息告诉他这的确是库赞又让他眉头扭成一团。  
“……这就有点麻烦了啊。”库赞喃喃着仰头看着不远处的警戒状态的萨卡斯基——这熟悉的年轻面庞、遮脸的灰色连帽衫、老旧的海军帽与垂地大衣的穿着直接将他的记忆拍回二十多年还属于中将的时期。  
没有右耳的缺口、没有右颈肩的皮肉伤、还穿着卫衣，不抽烟的萨卡斯基。  
真是个特别的星期五…  
“这就说来话长了，大概……”库赞手指覆上冰霜，来回指了指他二人，语气困顿道：“…大概，我想我大概是回到了过去…或者别的什么，梦里？”他眨眨眼，同时脑内过了一遍已知的恶魔果实百科，“我的记忆里的萨卡斯基可比你现在……嗯…要年长上好几个度。”他瞥见对方领口露出的一角樱吹雪纹身。  
“…”独树一帜的冰冻果实能力无法造假，扑面的冻气与懒洋洋的说话语气打消了他的大部分疑虑，萨卡斯基收回岩浆边摸钥匙打开院门，“坐在门口像个什么规矩，起来进去说。”  
阿拉拉……这个久违的语气真是…库赞挑挑眉起身，带着皮手套的手掌抚过颈侧的大片旧伤，思绪转过几圈后跟着人进院，一眼看到了房檐下带着烫痕的地板，还有楼梯间缝隙里的旧印。  
“这么久没换地板了啊。”他暗自试探，眼角扫过院子角，院子的绿植都与记忆里的有些不同，嗯…原来那个角落的灌木丛真的是后来加上去的。  
“你刚换过。”  
“哦。”他立即排除未知恶魔果实袭击者入侵本部的想法，被按着换地板的记忆悄悄冒出一个尖儿随即又被摁回去。  
“怎么回事，以后海军解散了吗？你怎么一副被丢弃的邋遢样。”萨卡斯基朝他的腿投来一瞥，人踩上走廊的声音听起来有点不太对劲，未得到对方的回应倒没多想，同僚现今的模样更令他意外，看上去像个在乱糟糟与整洁之间摇摆不定的流浪汉，身上漫无目的懒散的气息快聚成实体。而他打开房门说的第一句话险些让库赞在玄关拌了一跤。  
“萨卡斯基你的嘴真是太不讲情面了。”  
“喝什么。”  
“有咖啡吗？”他问，做出一副昏昏欲睡的模样。  
“坐，自己泡。”刚刚被指责的人开灯走进隔间，从壁柜里翻出速溶咖啡罐头丢给他，转而给自己倒了杯冷白开。  
“阿拉…这个速溶超难喝的欸…我也不喝速溶，怎么还没丢掉。”  
“闭嘴吧库赞，每次你买来新的就尝一口就不喝了。”人嫌弃地看眼那个罐头，配合着帽檐投下的阴影脸色更显狰狞，“那是你留下来唯一的一罐…难喝死了。”  
“……”年长的库赞接下了年轻萨卡斯基责备的眼神，好像是想起来有这么一回事——年轻时自己为了探索喜好的口味时糟蹋了不少咖啡。不爱喝的品种里除开他偷偷倒掉的大半，其余小部分金贵的不是进了面前这位的肚子就是拿去祸害本部开会的同僚们。  
他转了圈罐头再次确认标签，“你才是不识货的那个，哪有难喝的咖啡啊…虽然这罐速溶确实很难喝。”撇撇嘴，百般纠结的从橱柜拿出杯子，伸长脖子在杂物间的缝隙寻找更多的咖啡罐头，企图再挣扎一翻，“……真的就只有这一罐了？我记得有这么巴掌大的咖啡豆罐头。”他凭着数年前的记忆比了个大致轮廓。  
“其他的全被你扔掉了。”  
“……”我扔了三十多年咖啡原来你早知道还不说，好你个萨卡斯基。库赞背对着人翻了个白眼，认命的从冰箱翻出奶瓶，心底祈祷希望加点牛奶会能下嘴些。  
“你脖子是怎么回事。”  
哟，来了。  
“阿拉拉…玩过火了。”他含含糊糊的应付，一直凝在背后的炽热目光将库赞从头淋到尾，像是要透过布料看见底下的伤疤似的，“烧开。”库赞转身拿着水壶递到人面前，不自觉隔着皮革手套摸了摸颈侧的大块瘢痕，目光也一并错开，刻意投向别的地方。对于如此敷衍的回答萨卡斯基不置可否，脱了隔热手套将掌心贴上水壶边缘的特制金属片释放热量，他追着对方逃避的视线又问了遍怎么回事，库赞借着腾起的水蒸气回避那个问题，嘴唇抿到微微发白，一时间室内只余下单调的水泡咕噜咕噜声。  
嘴比以前紧，性格更强硬了些。萨卡斯基想，在沸腾的气泡儿声里迅速扫视据说是他多年后的情人——新冒出的短胡茬、黑了些、与中将时期区别不大的墨镜与帽子、长至小腿的的毛领风衣以及高筒靴。“你左腿怎么回事。”他皱眉，为什么左靴筒挂了那么多水珠，视线滑向另一只——干燥、柔软。库赞转身间扬起的风衣下摆下的左裤腿也挂了一点水珠，这怪异的现象引起了他的注意，下意识压低身形伸出手。  
“怎么左腿挂了那么多水。”  
库赞侧身挪开烧沸的水壶，右腿抬起挡住那只手的探寻，“喂喂，怎么年轻了反而动手动脚了，我刚从底下悬崖摸上来啦有水珠不正常吗。”虽然收回了手，但萨卡斯基压低帽檐下露出的嘴角显而易见的下垂着，传达本人的不相信，“悬崖。”他低声重复了一遍，同时敏锐的察觉伸出手的瞬间不但对方的气息都绷紧，还没有用左腿格挡，这并不符合对方惯常的习惯。萨卡斯基给自己续了杯白水，心下有了计较。  
至少跟他同时代的库赞不会从悬崖摸上来，某些人返航不是蹭船就是光明正大的把自行车停在港口，气焰极其嚣张。  
库赞在冲泡的间隙里有些的好笑的扭头看了眼年轻萨卡斯基紧皱的眉头，恍惚间与脑海里和元帅时期的脸重合。他在咖啡的浓香里又想起以前海兵们私底下偷偷对他们的评价：赤犬太难相处，光同他搭话都需要勇气，还是戈普、战国与黄猿更平易近人一些。  
其实波鲁萨利诺一点也不平易近人啊，他悄悄补上一句。  
“……真是太难喝了。”库赞打破沉寂，拉开他对面的椅子坐了，舔去嘴唇一周的奶渍，覆在杯壁的冰碴夺走了热量让它们以更适宜的温度被送进口中，即便是靠牛奶稀释了那股苦味也依旧难以下咽，库赞回想起刚刚飘起的浓香味严重怀疑年轻自己的品味“我说你现…”  
“库赞。”萨卡斯基沉着声音喊他的名字打断话语，紧盯着他黑手套与衣袖的缝隙。  
“嘛……”气氛一时凝滞，他不自觉往下拉扯了下皮革手套覆住扭曲的皮肤。之前关于信念的决斗中不仅失去了部分肢体，一身皮肉也变得坑坑巴巴，面对年长的萨卡斯基他觉得没什么问题，不过这个年轻的……总觉得说不说出来都有些麻烦。库赞摸着那块，墨镜下的眼神有些飘忽。  
这人怎么跟狗似的眼睛这么尖。  
萨卡斯基低不可闻地叹气一声，他很少叹气，尚且还年轻的中将先抬手揭下自己的帽衫与海军帽，年轻而坚毅的面孔露出的同时隔着餐桌探手取下对方鼻梁上沾了水汽的圆墨镜，猜出一副要长谈的架势。  
“说实话，库赞。”他视线顺着对方的右侧脖颈与手腕溜了一圈，几乎可以肯定底衫下的烧伤面积一定不小，包括腿，他刚刚翘脚三番五次故意勾库赞的左腿都以失败告终。  
萨卡斯基本能的想知晓罪魁祸首——或许现在就能将那位不知名的，最好是身为海盗的敌对人士扼杀在摇篮里。  
邪恶本就应该被消灭。  
“德行。”库赞一时凝噎，顺势搁下半杯咖啡靠上椅背，抱臂环胸做了个心理上防御的姿态，硬邦邦地甩出答语。  
“有点难办呢，我不打算说的。”  
“库…”  
“闭嘴，萨卡斯基。”仗着身高腿长的库赞一脚搁上对面两腿间的椅面打断他即将脱口的话语，鞋跟撞上厚木啪地一声闷响。萨卡斯基眉毛立刻纠成一团，这和他记忆里的库赞实在…不太一样，强硬得有些突兀。  
“做什么。”他问，握着杯子往后坐了一点，脊背贴在椅面上。刚刚库赞的鞋面都踩上他腿间了。  
“问你自己，阿拉…”库赞抱手看他有些晦涩的眼底，脸侧的卷发因偏头一并斜斜坠着“…你硬什么啊萨卡斯基。”  
萨卡斯基的视线从对方蓬松卷发滑到因抱臂被挤压的胸口，那儿的阴影形成一个惑人的倒三角直指领口下的区域，膨起的肌肉鞠一捧柔光，偏生刺眼得人不敢直视，熟悉的热流一路烧到肚腹，他吸了口气错开眼神又转回来：“……应该怪你吧。”萨卡斯基避开戏谑的问话，反而意有所指地责备，瞥向库赞颈侧的烧伤，趁着人腿搁在椅面上，伸腿去勾他的左腿。  
“躲什么。”腿间的鞋尖连跟着摆动磕上人腿根，库赞拿膝盖别走他的小腿，再一次避开，萨卡斯基挑起眉，不依不饶地跟上去继续捕捉对方的左腿。双方维持着上身不动的姿势，在餐桌下用膝盖、胫骨与脚踝缠斗，坚硬的骨质与肌肉对撞出沉闷的声响。只有一米长的餐桌根本不够两位腿长的男士玩你追我赶的戏码，平常面对面坐都只能插空放腿，自然打斗间难免磕碰到其他事物，木制地板被磕得乒乓作响，桌面跟着微微战栗，连带着冷咖啡也一并小幅度晃起来。  
萨卡斯基听着逐渐不对的声音眉头越发紧蹙，每次他尝试以裹满岩浆的腿反击时都会被侧面躲开。  
“你对这条腿这么执着干什么。”库赞反问，砰地一声将萨卡斯基的鞋面按在脚下，与此同时踩向对方下腹的右腿使了点劲。   
“…问你自己，库赞。”萨卡斯基难得跟他讲轱辘话，仍由对方的鞋面抵上半勃的性器，敏感处突然被外力挤压让他嘶了一声，人极快的抽出脚，脚背瞬间粘住库赞的脚后跟。  
“我哪儿知道。”  
还是那副赖皮样。  
“别躲。”萨卡斯基看着库赞撇头将目光溜走，人低低唔了声，卷发挤在脖子里衬得脸更消瘦，脖颈的凹凸不平的皮肤即便是抻平了都乘着几窝光，他再次确认脚尖传来的触感不似柔软的皮革反而像块被冻住的钢板。  
“阿拉…不要拿着对海盗说的话来对我说啊萨卡斯基。”  
“那我不劝了，去里面我看看。”他想把腿间脚腕拎下地，未果，鞋底牢牢的黏在腿间，始终踩着他半勃的性器。于是抬头瞪眼前的人，气氛又有剑拔弩张的趋势。  
“不去。”库赞喝下一大口冰咖啡瞪回去，奇奇怪怪的味道令他面目狰狞。我不会说的，他漆黑的眼珠闪着倔强的光。  
萨卡斯基拧起眉头，这样的…不那么脾气火爆的库赞让他觉得很难应付——人难得被噎到一时失语，嘴唇开了又合极小声憋出一句：“别闹。”没等呆愣住的库赞回神，他却耳廓突然暴红，咬着后槽牙摸过鸭舌帽又扣上！只能瞧见人帽檐下咬的死死的颊肉。  
“……难得一见啊。”库赞揶揄他，常聚拢的眉峰都放松舒展开，在逼问的气氛里突然抓住快活的尾巴。  
“闭嘴库赞！脚拿下去，不要耍赖用冰冻住椅子！”  
“嘛啊……怎么恼上了。”人笑得得寸进尺，甚至后仰贴上椅背，先前一直规避的左腿一并搭上去，脆薄冰层自膝盖缓慢蔓延，寒气扑面的同时也逐渐顺着爬向萨卡斯基的腿根。人头大的揉搓鼻梁，视线自然向下看着腿间交叠的两只脚尖。  
懒散又嚣张。  
……简直像个冰做的刺刺儿海胆，扎手。  
“噗……”  
——该怎么说呢，这很有趣。库赞看着恼得涨红的脸笑得开心极了，他试图凭着对方年轻的脸寻到过去的影子，一些斗嘴、争吵、打斗与水火不相容的记忆。  
想他与人共事了那么久，除了吵架与打斗经常闹得脸红脖子粗，鲜少能有机会见到这种场面，这让库赞一时笑开，打心底里为今日的奇特遭遇感到高兴。  
至少目前来看，这个星期五还不错。  
“欸……欸，别那么大力气嘛。”他焉儿坏地冲着人被戳的痛处乐呵，毫无诚意的嘴上讨饶，笑的太嚣张自然被人恼羞成怒揪起来往内室带，背对他的萨卡斯基脖颈都涨红，只听得略重的粗喘声，想都不用想一定有够脸黑，这更让他放肆地笑起来，以至于差点儿被门框打到头。  
故作老成，以前的库赞这么评价怪物之一，而作为名义上后入学的学弟又常会被迫有意无意接受来自他人正义价值观的洗礼——那通常被美化成为一点儿过来人的建议。嗯嗯嗯，他敷衍答，听，可绝不会照着做。  
谁都可以，波鲁可以，卡普可以，鹤女士可以，唯独萨卡斯基不可以，一听到他极少数的说教总能大概率成功踩到库赞的痛处，然后互相的指责进而演变成日常交手与争斗。活像两条不知疲倦的斗鱼——战国这么评价。  
而库赞曾由衷喜好撕下对方冷漠铁血的面具，引起他的情绪波动是在校期的库赞找乐子项目之一。  
哪怕现在相差一定的年龄，也不例外。  
人规规矩矩被拉扯进昏暗的室内，留了一缝的窗帘能看见后院落黄的银杏叶。挺好，他在快活里唐突品到一丝悲哀——至少他还能笑出来，在那些事情后。  
“什么表情，我下手重了？”与此同时萨卡斯基手上稍微松了点劲将人按上室内的矮床，他压低身形正准备扒下人外套，敏锐觉察到笑声里的异样。  
“阿拉拉，废话少说。”库赞抛开情绪，反而用膝盖碰他臂膀催促，脸上戏谑与跃跃欲试并存，是与萨卡斯基同时代的库赞少有的模样。  
他很快重新进入状态，库赞的膝窝贴着床沿，配合着抬胯抬手好被扒掉衣物，一边嘴里揶揄对方动作轻一点不要撕坏裤子好穷的没有备用衣服。  
“…太心急了啊萨卡斯基。”  
“闭嘴，坐好。”  
首先是风衣，然后是被半强制剥去的白底衫与手套，蓝灰的帽子被甩到床头无意间击开了小夜灯的开关。萨卡斯基用整只手掌探索衣物下未曾见过的扭曲痕迹，人绷紧了脸从脖子顺着赭色疤痕一路摸到下腹，裤腰挤进去两个指节扒住。“还有多少。”他抬眼问，拇指已经按上了皮带扣。  
“过分了，你这是瞎摸…”人偏高的颧骨处红了些，嘴皮干燥得乱翘，被齿间漏出的低喘扑起又落下，库赞忍不住不停抿唇润湿它们，老实说他着实被摸出感觉。时间都仿佛被延长数倍，对方似乎特意收敛了温度，指腹缓慢滑过的路径却反常态的炸开火燎似的灼烧感，一路噼啪带电窜到下腹激得人不自觉攥紧床单。库赞打算抬膝遮住下身的举动也被萨卡斯基制止，年长者几乎是自暴自弃的任由半硬的性器暴露在年轻情人的眼前。“鞋，抬腿。”萨卡斯基对着半勃的性期不管不顾，捏着左小腿命令。  
“阿…穿鞋做啊，嘶。”挂着水的皮革立刻被拍出啪地一声脆响，水珠都溅上撑着床铺的手背。  
人磨磨蹭蹭，遭瞪几眼后自发蹬掉靴子，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔些预备性的求饶话，他脱下它们好让遮掩的肢体暴露。  
“……”萨卡斯基一时失语，预想好的词句都噎在喉咙里。晶莹肢体在灯下反出凌厉而尖锐的光，因掌心温度的提高而隐约腾起白雾，触感极像低温冻过的金属。这下走廊上异样的微跛脚步声、隔间小桌下金属般的相撞声一下对上了号。他捏住冰棱与肢体相接的部分，冰冷与暖热对半开的触感在手心下异常不真实。  
“嘛…”库赞下意识向后瑟缩了下，对方虎口有力地钳着他膝盖上方整一圈被烧伤得扭曲变形的皮肤，似乎不敢相信眼前所看到的景象，手里摩挲的动作也罕见地轻下来，粗糙的指纹划过扭曲的瘢痕反倒带得指腹下的皮肤一阵抓挠般的哆嗦，此时萨卡斯基的体温不再抑制又恢复正常，比常人高上一些的温度带来快将他烫伤刺痛的错觉。  
……没事的，不会受伤。他盯着萨卡斯基漆黑的发顶有瞬间出神，裸露的皮肤底下隐晦的冰棱一闪而过，库赞止住元素化的冲动，脑子里有根筋突突地跳。  
——做点什么，库赞！快让他别用高温的手摸了，他竭力止住颤栗不显端倪，在脑子里冲怔忪的自己大吼。  
“好。”指肚将伤痕周遭描绘过一圈后仍旧没有得到答复，萨卡斯基率先打破窒息的沉默，说服自己放过这个问题不然迟早被蚌壳似的严实口风给气死，“脚松开。”他朝踩上自己腿间的脚掌瞥了眼，纵然每周星期五是个约定俗成的快活日子，但他仍拿不准对方到底想做什么。萨卡斯基挺直腰背半蹲在库赞双腿间跟人对视，手里还攥着没能褪全的半截裤腿。  
人一时走神，为什么库赞会变成这副赖皮模样。  
——好的，好的……既然已经这样了。  
“阿拉拉，你在想什么啊萨卡斯基，当面走神可不好。”库赞揪住对方走神的空挡，猛地抓住卫衣领子把人提起后近乎蛮横地吻上去，漆黑的眼珠映着对方在帽檐下瞪大的双目以及先一步再次泛红的脖颈。库赞在唇齿相接间挤出哼哼般的轻声嘲笑，舌尖抵着他咬紧的齿列含糊道：“张嘴啊，这还用我教吗小鬼。”  
“要做就不要磨蹭。”  
“……库赞！…唔！”因叱声而张开的嘴唇反而像个被抓住机会伺机撬开的紧闭蚌壳，库赞得以长驱直入卷起软肉搅散剩余的呵斥，怒吼被堵成含糊成团的呜咽，人终于反应过来拧起眉头，握住对方的手腕借力将库赞掼上床，披风划拉出饱满的弧，大衣袖子拌倒床头柜的小夜灯，鸭舌帽滚落在地，硬板床则被两个身量可观的男人摔出不堪重负的哀鸣。  
——很好。  
“小鬼？！”萨卡斯基挣脱开乱搅一通的软肉，舌根被吸得发麻，没来得及吞咽的涎水啪嗒一下滴上库赞红肿的厚唇，人面红耳赤地俯身按住他的肩胛突然间计较起来没由来的称呼。“嘛……”库赞偏头在对方手腕上蹭去唇上的水渍，他抬腿挂腰按下萨卡斯基的身形，纵有疤痕却仍不失光洁的躯体贴上去，好叫他早就勃起的性器代替话语发出邀请，粗糙的海军制服摩得敏感的皮肤像有细碎火花炸开，库赞揪他的帽衫绳结把他拉低，看着对方红得滴血的面庞甚至有点儿得意，语气轻巧，像踩在云端“早就想这么喊了。”  
“你……！”  
“……等等，先说好，别元素化…等会…萨卡斯基你是狗吗。”对方抿紧嘴唇啃咬脖颈的举动引得库赞阵阵失笑，尖锐的犬齿刮过筋络痛而痒，胸腔的振动隔着相贴的皮肉传过去，萨卡斯基抬眼只能看见他布满胡茬的下颌与上下颤抖滑动的喉结，一些潮红在升高的体温下开始从深色的皮肤底层浮现“怎么，”他沉声问，手伸下去玩库赞被帽衫磨肿挺立的乳头，把肿胀的乳珠重重按进乳晕，对方立即弓腰给出反应，黏腻潮湿的喘息从齿间溢出。  
“这个时候求饶就有用了？”  
“谁跟你求饶了小鬼，搞清楚啊……有这么跟长辈说话的吗。”萨卡斯基回应的笑压在喉咙里，库赞幼稚计较年龄的举动换来对方在完好的颈侧处留下个咬痕，嘬出个醒目的血色的印子来后透明水痕一路向下。库赞忍不住扣住人头侧，追随快感揉捏他的头皮，指节陷进微深的发根里，刷得指缝痒痒，还没来得及重新变成板寸前硬得有些扎手，揉上去作作索索的响。“阿拉拉，甚至都没空去剪发？”粘稠的黑里他抽手四处摸索给自己后腰塞了个软枕，枕头被压成个扁扁一张承接着被捏得不住哆嗦想往后躲的腰，他懒散的瘫软在上面，肋骨因挺腰而弓出弧，身躯更加彼此相贴，人勃发的性器官就抵在腿上，脉络鼓动重如擂鼓击在他心间。  
“没来得及，刚回。”一个含着黏糊水声的答复，库赞这才嗅出萨卡斯基身上还未消散全的硝烟味，他被温热的手心摸得直哆嗦，咬紧的牙关泄出轻哼。  
人顺着他胸膛一路舔吻到下腹，炽热的鼻息扑上皮肤带起战栗，对方给予的反应如此直白，但相贴躯体右侧虬曲的瘢痕与后腰冰凉的肢体仍在时刻提醒他这个同僚非他所熟知的那个，不仅是事物喜好亦或是脾气都有些微妙的迥异。  
而他突然无名火起，同时代的库赞有几斤几两他自然知道，哪怕从外表上看不出究竟差了多少年头，可还是被搞成了这幅模样，明明…  
“……干什么。”喘息拔高了调，库赞向下看，腿内侧明晃晃摆着个被咬出深痕的齿印，擦破了皮，像针扎般的疼与痒咬进骨髓，细小的血珠滚过少见光的皮肤，萨卡斯基没理他，下唇还沾着抹红，掌心直接上移到左腿膝盖。人骨节宽而粗，覆着厚茧的掌心一把握住冰凌与肉相接的部分，不存在的灼烧感再次顺着脊椎冲上脑袋，身体比大脑更率先做出反应几乎是瞬间就让库赞猛地打了个寒颤。  
萨卡斯基握住那截肢体侧脸看，库赞竟然能从那张低敛眉目的脸上觉察出一闪而过的令人意料之外的神色，人身上还挂着新鲜的痕迹，突然间从欲海里抽身而出也带着冷静而自持的性感。他冷笑着捏两下“别是又是去招人讨嫌了吧。”  
照中将期的自己的脾气来说好像这么想也没错…  
”……倒也不是很准确，嘛啊，快点，等会醒了我可就太亏了。”库赞用冰凉的脚背戳人腰侧催他。  
“什么乱七八糟的，不要讨嫌！”他拍开捣乱的肢体，收紧手掌后底下的皮肉又打了个哆嗦。话里的迁怒意味溢于言表，咬牙切齿地，“那么你现在需要照顾一下你吗，库赞。”  
“可别小看我了啊萨卡斯基？”库赞没由来的恼怒驱使他直接挣脱后翻身卡腿将对方掀翻压在身下，床铺用哀吟控诉两人过于激烈的动作。“……太败坏兴致了，居然还没换，小鬼，换床啊。”库赞被逗笑了，不等人气急败坏的辩白便弯腰去亲他，对方给予腿内侧的齿印有多痒就用多大的气力咬他嘴唇，他舔开萨卡斯基下唇凝结的血，年长者给予年轻人一个铁锈味的吻，撩过人尖锐的犬齿，用舌尖黏糊糊地推他舌根与上颚，故意加重的吐息让眼前尚且年轻的脸庞越发充血泛红，恼怒的低吼被堵在喉咙里听起来像狗崽呜呜。库赞空出手来轻车熟路地从床垫缝隙摸出管润滑剂塞进他帽衫衣领，“新奇。”他松嘴后这么评价，人以双膝分开跪在萨卡斯基体侧的姿势率先捏着脚踝自顾自地晃着下身，半勃的性器大喇喇地展露，透亮的前液从菇头流经柱身洇湿布料，圈上柱身的手指捋得满手水光，细长手指的指缝里都是牵拉成丝的体液，润湿的厚唇张开缝，小小的愉悦声音钻出来敲打他的耳膜，低沉而沙哑，直白的索求姿态直叫人面红耳赤。年轻的萨卡斯基几乎是愣神地看着库赞囊袋处的皮肤被自己粗糙的海军裤磨到泛红，本该温度偏低部位逐渐的增温像是穿透了粗布，从下身烧到自己脸上，被自慰画面刺激到勃起的身体比意识更快的做出反应，刚准备补上的嘲讽话语霎时因理亏噎在喉咙里。  
真是太混了！  
“……库赞！”  
“嘛啊，有趣，你现在可不会脸红，真是少见。”萨卡斯基连鼻尖也红透，细密汗珠滑进领口汗湿帽衫，气得眼底燃簇火，手肘撑起半身，嘴唇紧抿成线将低喘闷在胸腔里，对库赞的捉弄充耳不闻，但裹满润滑液的手指却粗鲁的挤进人刻意抬腰露出的穴口，引得库赞低声哼笑人的口是心非。淫靡水声里库赞毫不压抑自己敏感点被搔刮揉搓发出的愉悦声音，几乎是引导着人手指往敏感点凑，哪怕身体已经开始叫嚣着打颤，捏着脚踝的手指发软也不放弃借着对方的手指插自己。他冲人扬下颌，好似赌气般证明自己一点也不需要照顾，低垂的眼睫下全是捉弄与促狭，卷发不复蓬松，湿黑透亮的发丝垂在泛红的颧骨旁，汗珠直接从脖颈一路流进萨卡斯基掌心里聚出捧水光又被捅进自己的身体里。“……不错嘛，很熟练。”库赞酡红着脸夸他换来又粗鲁地加根手指，企图弓腰去够萨卡斯基涨红的耳廓也被躲开，内壁被惩罚性的抠抓险些叫人膝盖发软跪不住。而再无帽檐的遮挡让库赞总是忍不住用小动作挤兑他逼他做出更多反应，无论萨卡斯基怎么压着脾气做扩张都躲不过这种伤敌八百自损一千般的恶劣挑逗行为。  
“你真是……”  
“照顾一下伤残人士啊……这个姿势很费劲的萨卡斯基，腿麻。”被躲开好几次后库赞又开始假模假样讨饶给人找不快。他一边嫌动作太慢一边让人把裤子脱了，他抱怨下身粗糙的制服布料吸饱液体后又硬又扎搞得库赞整个腿间都被磨得好似破了皮，火辣辣的，整个人在又痛又爽里汗津津地流了一身好似刚从水里捞出来。此人在这个关头还一如既往地事儿多让萨卡斯基莫名松口气后又忍不住骂他。  
“刚刚说不需要的不也是你吗库赞！”  
“阿拉……也只有萨卡斯基会信了吧，真好骗。”  
人气得额角迸几根青筋，一时失去言语功能，只得用行动发泄心窝的火——直接抬腿将库赞掀翻到身下让两人位置掉了个个，“——就该把你嘴也堵了，欠！”萨卡斯基说，一手按着髋骨一手提起膝弯一口气插到底，库赞还嘴的话语堵在嗓子眼里都成了短促的鸣，捏在人臂膀的手指霎时挠出几道血痕。  
“嘛，忘记剪指甲了啊……别瞪我。”他坦然受了人飞来的眼刀，语调颤颤，对方进的太快的举动让他牙缝里倒抽凉气，吸气狠了便能看见弓起肚腹的一点儿凸起。被强行破开的心理冲击显然大过了肉体上的痛楚，脑仁却反倒叫嚣着欢愉，勾起了心底那点说不清的嗜好。  
“嘶……”  
年长者过于得意忘形自然是没好果子吃，他甚至忘记庞岛之争后自己不是很耐热，做爱中对方稍微升高一点的温度便能逼出他好多的水分，活像个暴露在太阳底下融化的冰块。而库赞自认光被插入就噎了半晌实在没由来的丢脸，就扒了只枕头捂住半张脸只让人看见潮红的下颌与脖颈，汗液顺着紧绷的脖颈直往下淌，将枕头与床单渍出水痕。萨卡斯基板着脸笑话他的色厉内荏，没去揭他自欺欺人的小动作。用覆茧的手指掐他乳粒，夹在指间揉搓到红肿，沉甸甸地赘在胸尖吸引人的注意，萨卡斯基将瘦窄的胯用力捏出几个深陷指印，不等多歇几口气就按着干他，嫩红的软肉紧紧地箍着性器，只得拔出来一点就重重捅进去，每一下都把人撞得脑袋都快顶到床头。年轻人心气又大，存心把方才撩拨的火气都送还给年长的情人。库赞本就快磨破皮的下体被顶得又麻又痛，活像着了火，混合着前列腺被菇头来回碾揉的快感，些呜呜咽咽的低喘都拖长了捂在枕头里成了勾人的闷哼，随着越来越快的抽送逐渐带上泣音。  
“照顾一下老年人啊，臭小鬼…唔……”  
“怎么，受不了这个。”萨卡斯基反倒变本加厉，将他左腿抬起来架在肩膀上，给人头顶塞了个枕头，借着向下的冲劲换着角度折腾肉壁逼出更多的喘，他不自觉摸上库赞紧绷的小腿，停在冰与肉相接的部分摩挲，对方立刻缩紧的内壁让萨卡斯基差点被绞到出精，“……不行，”库赞在枕头底下微弱抗议，腿肚颤栗，腿根绷出凌厉线条，膝盖不住内扣想摆脱那只高温的掌心——太烫了，感知仿佛都突然集中在残破的皮肤上，即使闭着眼都能浮现萨卡斯基指腹游走的路径——甚至常年握笔而有些磨损的指纹都在脑内清晰可见。  
他突然因耳边虚幻的皮肉摩擦声哽住，突然的深顶让抠抓床单的手指紧了又松，布料蹭得指腹生痛，魂都快撞飞出去，嘴里的嘟嘟囔囔的话捂在枕头里快得听不清。还不等萨卡斯基凑上去听清，就又突然被掀翻到库赞身下，他脑袋嗑上硬床板当啷一大声，因着姿势的变动体内的性器又往里探了一截——一个令人头皮发麻的深度，骤然涌上的快感令两人粗喘出声。  
“……库赞！”  
“臭小鬼，”人连口头禅也省去了，他撩开黏在脸侧的湿发叫萨卡斯基看见他喷火的双眼，那张狂又嚣张的神情差点让人幻视同时代的库赞，“都让你照顾一下。”他意有所指，语调横得像变相撒娇，弯曲的膝盖此时泛起细密的针扎般的刺痛，库赞极轻的嘶声被萨卡斯基捕捉到，于是率先被对方抢回主动权，屡次被打断让年轻人动作有些急躁，几乎是粗暴地重新将库赞扯回身下，以至于差点在翻滚换位途中从床上摔到地上去，库赞半个脊背悬在空气里，腰在床沿绷出一个弧度，将肋骨的形状凸显，内壁紧紧吮着想抽离的性器不放，这让萨卡斯基顿了顿，颇为意外地看他一眼。  
虽然这张被库赞嫌弃的床离地只有七十公分，平日里甚至达不到他俩膝盖的高度，但当库赞以这个半悬空的姿势被按在吱呀作响的床边干的时候他还是难以抑制地哀鸣出声，不仅因为这个头朝下让大脑更为充血的姿势与升高的体温，还因为萨卡斯基强硬地把他手腕摁在床沿不给挣脱。人一下一下地顶进来，又蛮横又刻意放缓了速度，库赞避无可避，只得抻直了脖子任人宰割，一些颤巍的音节随着上下滚动的喉结飘散在升温的空气里，大敞开腿由着红肿的敏感点被恶意地蹂躏，皮肉被撞得发麻，先前本就破了皮的腿内侧被蹭出血丝，那一点轻微的刺痛反而让库赞更为兴奋起来，挺立的性器淅淅沥沥流着前液，混着被热气逼出的汗水将他浇得水光淋漓，在小夜灯下泛出暗黄色的，蜂蜜般的诱人色泽。悬空的恐惧伴着快感重新汹涌而来，眼前模糊的吊灯轮廓都糊成了漩涡将他吞没，这姿势充盈感太过强烈，他艰难地大口呼吸让自己避免被来不及吞咽的涎水呛咳到，反而淌了满脸的生理性泪水，哭得眼睫都粘连在一块，末了在眼睫尾吊几滴水颤巍巍地随着萨卡斯基的动作晃，将掉不掉的，狼狈不堪却又带着可怜兮兮的色情。  
萨卡斯基看人脸上湿得水光一片反而燥得体内像有把火在烧，口干舌燥的，低喘也渐渐嘶哑。于是更变本加厉地折腾库赞，抛开不紧不慢的姿态转而松手扣住人腰侧，库赞没了桎梏的手腕卸了劲啪嗒一下搭在地板上，萨卡斯基存心使坏，把他往下放了一截，好歹让人肩膀能挨着地板有个支撑点。人只觉得手心底下体温高得烫手，又滑腻，只得指尖用力陷进皮肉与先前的指印完全贴合，使劲儿操干他，萨卡斯基看不见库赞的脸，只能看到他绷到极致的胸腹上挺立的红肿乳尖随着抽送动作被搞得一耸一耸的，萨卡斯基瞥见他乳晕被啃出红的牙印莫名有些脸热。  
瞧，现在轮到他狼狈了。  
热到极致的脑子里甚至有空想起方才这人在自己面前倚老卖老的幼稚行为，像是如愿以偿的找回场子般轻轻笑了一声。底下断断续续的哽咽顿了顿，忽地伸出只湿淋淋的手掌来反扣住萨卡斯基的手腕，腰腹颤颤弓起，一张被浇湿的，情欲横城的脸重新出现在他视野里。  
“……幼稚鬼。”库赞回以嘶哑的笑，就着这个别扭的姿势睨他，眼底全是戏谑的神情，“对年纪大的人脾气好一点啊…阿拉拉。”想来是已习惯大开大合的节奏，寻常的口癖重新出现，但萨卡斯基手底下的皮肉却用力哆嗦着昭显这人不过是嘴上逞强，连腿根都止不住的发抖，人勾勾嘴角没说什么就恢复了惯常的寡言，只管对着这具早已被情欲灼烧发红的躯体发泄小心思，快感越聚越高，倒塌也就临门一脚的事，不过数下他们就射出来，库赞松了手直接倒在地上喘的像只破风箱，泄过的性器倒伏在一旁，腿还挂在床铺上无意识的间歇抽搐——高潮时太过用力的后果，仍在不断冒出的汗水将他眼睛杀得发红，想抬手去揉被萨卡斯基用脚撩开，人把床头的纸巾丢给他，“幼稚鬼，别用手。”对方计较的称呼让库赞嗤笑出声，萨卡斯基没管他，终于有空脱下早就汗湿的帽衫，随便裹了件外套去外间倒水。  
“年轻人的精力真可怕啊。”他瘫在地上喃喃自语，随便清理了下满身狼藉，现在才有空发觉自己嗓子渴的冒烟，声线都低了几个度。  
“怎么还躺着。”  
“阿拉……年轻人太可怕了，对我宽松一点啊萨卡斯基。”他半是抱怨的被人扶起来，假意让泛酸的手臂险些打翻手里的水杯，萨卡斯基只得替人举着杯子等库赞自己将嘴唇凑过来喝。  
“多大年纪了，还撒娇，丢不丢人。”  
“懒得动，这话留着对着以后的你说去。”  
“不问了？”库赞扬扬下巴示意喝够了叫人把杯子挪开。  
“你会说？”  
“不会。”  
  
  
–  
  
“……这咖啡哪儿翻出来的。”  
“你自己，喝半杯嫌难喝丢了。”  
“挺好喝啊，什么口味……还加了牛奶！？太暴殄天物了啊。”  
“是吗。”  
  
  
——————  
写在最后的话：  
这篇在我手里卡了4个月，早已忘记最开始写的思路，后来怎么修都不对，也没想到爆了字数变得有些冗长。而年操只有0次和无数次，我决定有空重新写，这篇就图个乐呵。  
有后续，没写完。  
感谢阅读，下次有缘再见。  
  



End file.
